In an electric vehicle, for charging a traction battery installed in the vehicle, the vehicle is connected to an external power supply via a power cable, wherein the charging process takes a considerable length of time. In an electric vehicle provided with a generator, it may also be necessary from time to time to connect the vehicle to an external power source for charging the battery.
Such a charging interface is disclosed, for example, in DE 10 2007 002 025 A1 for a vehicle having an electromotive drive, in which a vehicle body opening is provided, the vehicle body opening being accessible from the vehicle body and being able to be closed by a cover in which a charging socket is arranged instead of a filler neck.
A charging interface having a locking device is disclosed in DE 196 42 687 A1, by which a charging plug inserted into the charging socket is able to be locked against removal. The locking action exerted by the locking device may in this case be performed by a pivoting cover which in the closed position serves at the same time to cover the charging socket. Alternatively, the locking device may exert a locking action directly on the inserted charging plug, wherein the locking device is used at the same time for locking the pivoting cover in the closed position. More specifically, the known pivoting cover provides a certain degree of protection against rain and snow during the long charging time but is not entirely sufficient for this protection.